Team Snipers
Team Snipers is a variant of Slayer. Each player starts with a Sniper rifle, with secondary weapons usually being the shotgun, or as in Halo 2, a Magnum. The playlist was geared toward those that wanted to use their sniping skills. It was discontinued in Halo 2 along with the rest of the playlists on April 15, 2010, but returns in Halo: Reach as a regular playlist. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Team Snipers was a default game variant, but due to Halo: CE's limited multiplayer options, was lacking many options for customization. ''Halo 2'' Team Snipers became a very popular gametype when Bungie finally made it into a Ranked matchmaking variant for Halo 2. This was due to the incorporation of online multiplayer, which Halo: CE lacked. Some maps often featured in Team Snipers matchmaking were Sanctuary, Lockout, Beaver Creek, Relic and Turf. ''Halo 3'' As stated before, in Halo 3 Matchmaking, sniper-based variants are hard to come upon unless in the specific playlist. Luckily, Team Snipers was also a Double EXP Weekend gametype on Halo 3. The variants in Team Snipers included are Team Snipers and Shotty Snipers. The Heroic map pack is required. Vehicles are in the variants of Team Snipers and Shotty Snipers. However, the only variant of the vehicles provided is the Mongoose. Some experienced players will use these light armored vehicles to its full potential, especially in Shotty Snipers as the passenger in the back can use their shotgun to kill enemies at close combat. This hit and run method is not recommended however, due to the lack of armor cover the Mongoose provide and should be avoided in Team Snipers, unless used for rapid relocation. Gametypes *Team Snipers - Score points by killing players on the opposing team. First team to 50 points wins. Players start with Sniper Rifles. 12 minute match time limit. *Shotty Snipers- Score points by killing players on the opposing team. First team to 50 points wins. Players start with Sniper Rifles and Shotgun secondary weapons. 12 minute match time limit. Maps *Snipe Trap - Sandtrap variant made for Team Snipers. *Snipebound - Snowbound variant made for Team Snipers. Based on Boundless. *Sniper Bridge - Narrows variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniper Canyon - Valhalla variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniper Guardian - Guardian variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniper Ground - High Ground variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniper Stop - The Pit variant made for Team Snipers. Based on Pit Stop. *Sniperlation - Isolation variant made for Team Snipers. *Snipestruct - Construct variant made for Team Snipers. *Snipeoff - Standoff variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniper's Nest - Rat's Nest variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniper Town - Ghost Town variant made for Team Snipers. *Sniperlanche - Avalanche variant made for Team Snipers. *Snipeout - Blackout variant made for Team Snipers. *Orbital Snipers - Orbital variant made for Team Snipers. ''Halo: Reach'' Team Snipers returns in Halo: Reach, but now as a regular playlist that anyone has access to, similar to other gametypes such as Team SWAT. Like in Halo 2, the player will start with a Sniper Rifle and a Magnum. In Reach, however, Shotty Snipers, a gametype in Halo 3, was taken out. ''Halo 4'' Team Snipers returns in Halo 4 as a rotated playlist in weekly updates. Shotty snipers will return in the 2/11 weekly update. featuring updated settings.http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/02/06/The-Halo-Bulletin-2613.aspx Updates As of a November 2008 update, Team Snipers and Shotty Snipers variants were removed from every ranked and social playlist except Team Doubles. In return, a ranked playlist called Team Snipers was placed in Hardcore. The primary weapon is the Sniper Rifle with no secondary weapon, but Beam Rifles will spawn on the maps. Shotty Snipers is rare in this playlist. Vetoing a Team Snipers game, will give you a Shotty Snipers Game, and vice versa . It became live on November 5, 2008. The Team Snipers playlist along with the other Hardcore playlists were moved to the Ranked Playlists while the Hardcore Playlist was retired as of August 4, 2009. Trivia *As of May 2009's weekly update, Bungie removed all grenades on the Team Snipers variant, but they remained on the Shotty Snipers variant. This was due to complaints of grenade spamming kills, when players were actually supposed to kill with Sniper Rifles instead. *In Halo: Reach, Team Snipers, called "Snipers," is available as a gametype in the Team Slayer and Big Team Battle playlists. *In the October 2010 Update Part 2, Team Snipers will become a full-time playlist for Halo: Reach. Sources Links Internal *Shotty Snipers *Double EXP Weekend *Team Splasers Category:Slayer Variants Category:Game Variants